Hellena Whisp
Hellena Whisp is a VamWolf - a Vampire and Werewolf hybrid - and a friend of Midori Doragon and Marko Kurenai. History Not much is known about Hellena Whisp, making her persona mysterious. She seems to know a lot about Dimension Avalon and Carrapods, even owning one. She lives in Geraldton, and met Marko Kurenai when he lived there, then met Midori Doragon a while after. Appearance/Persona Hellena has extremely black hair that doesn't even lighten in direct sunlight. She is quiet around too much company and very mysterious, but when there's a party involved, Hellena is confident and will get in a fight if the situation comes forth. She has a knowledge of Carrapods and Avalon, and will also lie to save her friends if necessary. Later on, it is revealed that she has other powers, not just Vampirism and Lycanthropy. Her weapons are a scythe (which is broken by the Elk of Blue Venom), and a red sword that can be summoned by speaking the word 'Kanji", which shoots bloodlike red lightning. She can also heal people, but their wounds transfer to her. Season 1 5: A World Fraught With Loss Midori goes to Hellena's house. Hellena greets him, and takes him to Hydroxia and Shiori Knyst. Hellena, Hydroxia and Shiori tell him about the extinct Dimension Avalon and their mode of transport, Carrapods. Later on, Hellena and Midori ride on Carrapods, resulting in near injury, but loads of fun. 7: The Scent of Water A car parks out in front of Hellena's house, and Kishi Gankyu and his army of Vampires invade their house, looking for Shiori Knyst as she is from Avalon, and Gankyu wants her to make a Carrapod. However, Hellena lies to Gankyu, stating that Shiori is from Sanso, and that Hellena is from Avalon instead. Gankyu believes Hellena, and kidnaps her instead. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp It is revealed that Hellena actually knows how to make a Carrapod, and is making some progress, until Midori and his friends arrive to save her from Gankyu. However, a fight ensues, resulting in Gankyu stealing Hellena's Carrapod, despite in Hellena warning him that it isn't finished, and escaping the scene. Season 3 26: Blood in the Mirror Hellena arrives with Marko, Midori and friends at the Ghastly Reflection. She meets Kurai, and growls in distaste when she realises that Gankyu is there. She is amongst the shocked when Ani kisses Midori after the dance. 27: Scylla's Moon When the Scylla is awoken by Kurai's blood, Hellena attacks it first. A large battle erupts between Hellena Whisp and the monstrous Scylla. During the fight, the Scylla manages to take Hellena's clothes off, resulting in Hellena having to cover her breasts with her arm and eventually behead the Scylla. Hellena is annoyed by the fact that her breasts are exposed, and a drunk Marko offers to cover her breasts. Midori makes a jacket out of venom, and gives it to Hellena "to protect her from Marko". Hellena takes the jacket and wears it, much to Marko's drunken depression. Season 4 33: Knuckle Sandwich Whisp accompanies Midori, Marko and Midori's new girlfriend, Chloe, to a local tavern near Midori's house. However, not long after they get to the tavern, they are attacked by a man with blue hair who seems to be a Elk shiftah, like Midori. The man battles Midori, but Hellena helps, and shoves the man off his stool, kicking him violently. When Midori and the man combine venom, Hellena attempts to shoot a blue fireball at the man, but the force of the venoms' powers makes the fire bounce off the air, the power too strong for Sanso's atmosphere. The man later shoots venom through Hellena's arm, but Hellena isn't that harmed by it, having developed her own AntiVenom, and attacks the man. When the man fatally injures Marko, Hellena heals him, all his wounds transfer to her. 34: Slaughter Slalom Hellena is seen sitting next to Chloe just before Chloe gives birth to Horde Marko Doragon, the son of Chloe and Midori. Her and Marko are now in a relationship. She is also seen a few days later at the Most Hearted party, she witnesses Sakana warning everyone about the coming danger, Sobek. 35: Boom Boom Panic Hellena is present when Sakana speaks about Sobek. Hellena seems to know who Sobek is, and seems confident she can kick his ass. It is revealed that she can access the Underworld and has gone there many times. 39: Only the Brave It is revealed that Hellena and Marko broke up, and that Hellena has a new boyfriend. She is confronted by the Blue Shiftah disguised as Midori, who then tries to murder her, but Hellena is saved by the real Midori Doragon. Midori puts a forcefield around the Blue Shiftah to rescue Hellena, but the Blue Shiftah easily breaks the forcefield, and since she can control liquid, she makes the Blue Shiftah puff up like a whale, torturing him. 40: Breakout Hellena goes to Egypt to fight against the gods with her adoptive daughter, Alexia. She is eager to fight and tries to run into the temple straight away and fight, much to Midori's annoyance. During the battle, Hellena and Marko team up to defeat Sobek. However, Ra - who isn't seen, only heard - drags Hellena through the portal into the Underworld. Category:Lycan/Werewolf Category:Characters Category:Vampires